


Icarus is Flying Towards an Early Grave

by ExhoLox



Series: I Likeda DreamSMP :DDD [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Because this is c!tommy, Gen, Repression, Suicidal Thoughts, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy opens up a little bit about what happened in exile, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Trust Issues, and c!techno, ngl this is self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhoLox/pseuds/ExhoLox
Summary: title from Icarus by Bastille.In which Technoblade learns a little bit but something important about what happened to Tommy in exile.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: I Likeda DreamSMP :DDD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103927
Comments: 6
Kudos: 364





	Icarus is Flying Towards an Early Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Allusions to suicide. The word isn't said in the fic but there's plenty reference to it. Also slight panic attack.

He finds Tommy about to slip out his windowsill.

Truth be told, Tommy was the last person Techno was expecting to see. After the incident with Phil and Ranboo yesterday (The scent of gunpowder still wafts in the cabin. It’s too cold to open the windows and clear the air.) Techno had assumed that they had managed to get into some other mess and was perfectly content to leave them to it and tease them later.

But he starts to realize something’s very wrong when he hears someone scurrying about in the cabin. Phil is nowhere near him and he can see Ranboo off in his shack so who the Hell is in his house? 

He trudges up the stairs in a slight panic, worse case scenario, Dream’s pulling some cryptid bullshit, best case scenario, Techno’s just being paranoid.

**_Something’s wrong…_ **

**_Blood for the blood god?_ **

**_INTRUDER. SOMEONE’S STEALING FROM YOU._ **

**_Tommy._ **

He stills at that particular voice. It’s silly. There’s no way that Tommy of all people would be here. Tommy made it perfectly clear how he felt about Techno when he betrayed him. There was no way-

Oh god there  _ was  _ a way.

He doesn’t even know if Tommy was even attempting to be subtle. When Dream paid Techno and Tommy a visit there was an unspoken agreement between the three of them that Dream definitely knew Tommy was inside of that box. So why, oh why, would Tommy think that Techno wouldn’t be able to tell?

“Hey!” Tommy draws the word out. Like it will somehow give him more time before Techno takes back his stuff and kicks him out into the snow.

“Hey?” Techno responds. To be honest, he’s confused and surprised. Out of all people Tommy could have robbed, it had to be Techno. What sense did that make? Techno clutched his head, there was no use in questioning why Tommy did what he did. The man was an enigma and only acted on his whims.

_ It’s why he was so quick to betray you. He only thinks about what he wants in the present. _

He buries the voice deep in his mind, no time for that thinking now, “Tommy what are you-Better yet, what do you  _ think  _ you’re doing in my house?”

Tommy awkwardly climbs out of the box making sure to avoid eye contact with Technoblade, “I’m preparing for my fight with Dream tomorrow. Tubbo and Tommy didn’t really have much stuff on because well,” Tommy lets the last piece of that sentence go unheard, but Techno hears what he’s not saying.  _ Because you blew it all up. _

**_“BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.”_ **

**_“BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.”_ **

**_“BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.”_ **

He refuses the wish of the voices, “Fight with Dream?” Techno asks, “Why are you fighting Dream?”

“To get my disc back,” Tommy says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and Techno wants to slap him across the face for that. The discs mean  _ nothing.  _ They’re just meant to play  _ music.  _ Why must Dream and Tommy constantly fight about it?

“Ah,” Techno makes the disappointment clear in voice, “So you’re going to fight Dream tomorrow and you decide the best course of action is to steal not just from anyone, but from me? Someone who has way too many reasons to kick you out into the snow, really smart Tommy.”

Tommy’s shoulders slack and his expression changes, “Well it’s not like that gonna matter by tomorrow.”

There’s something about Tommy’s expression that doesn’t seem right. Tommy wasn’t hard to read. He let you know what he was feeling whether you wanted to know or not, but for the first time in forever Techno is unable to read Tommy’s face. He wonders if he failed to see some other things as well.

He sighs, “What do you mean Tommy?”

“Well I mean I’m going to die tomorrow so there’s that,” The voices go crazy at that.

**_“BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.”_ **

**_“He’s accepting it?”_ **

**_What happened?”_ **

And a million more similar thoughts race throughout his head, “You’re going to die tomorrow?”

Tommy flinches at the words like he realized how blunt he was being, “Well I mean, it’s not guaranteed but it could probably happen. I mean it’s Dream y’know. The possibility of this being the day I’m alive is high. Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Something in Techno’s chest drops because despite how mad he is at Tommy. How mad he is at himself for putting too much trust in the boy, he’s not just going to let that go.

“What do you mean Tommy?”

Tommy’s face goes blank as he tries to find the right words, “Well I mean you know about it...or I didn’t tell you about it so you wouldn’t, would you?”

Techno raises an eyebrow, “What is ‘it’ Tommy?”

Tommy takes a deep breath, “So me going to fight Dream is kind of me signing my death wish in a sense, but it wouldn’t be the first time y’know. I mean there was the duel with Dream which is technically the first one and the control room but I didn’t really plan to die so-”

“Tommy get to the point.”

“Alright alright, no need to be such a bitch,” Tommy rolls his eyes but his wavering voice gives away any attempt at appearing cool and collected. “So basically during my exile my mind was going a bit off the rails y’know? Mans wasn’t thinking straight and Dream wasn’t much help either.”

**_“Blood for the blood god.”_ **

**_“Kill Dream.”_ **

**_“Help Tommy.”_ **

The voices said that a lot to Techno. When he found Tommy in his basement shivering and looking the worst Techno would probably see him in his life. But that was then and this was now so why were they suddenly concerned now? They were demanding his blood less than a minute ago and suddenly they were concerned?

“One day Dream did something really  _ really  _ bad and I wasn’t happy about,” Tommy’s voice choked a bit and his eyes went uncharastically dark, “He got rid of all my things, he actually got rid of a lot more than that by exiling me. My friends, my home, my...he got rid of a lot and I realized there was only thing he left for him to get rid of...I nearly let him get rid of it.”

“Your discs?” Techno tries to guess, suddenly very uncomfortable with where this conversation is headed. When he told Tommy to die like a hero he wasn’t talking about the other ending of Theseus's story.

Tommy stays silent. His eyes weren’t even on Techno anymore, he was just staring at the floor. Like the floor was something else and Tommy wasn’t at the cabin, like he was somewhere else. He walked over to the boy.

“Tommy?”

The boy’s eyes darted back to Techno like he was just snapped out of a bad nightmare, “I really need to get going. Preparing for the big fight and all that y’know?” His breaths are shaky and Techno really wants to know how that story ends because judging how Tommy reacted to telling a small part of it he reckons it’s not good.

“Tommy is there anything else you want to tell me?” His voice is soft. Not quite an olive branch, but it’s an opening for a discussion.

Tommy smiles bitterly, “If I’m still alive tomorrow then yeah.”

He slips out the windowsill into the cold air. Techno secretly hopes it’s not the last time he does so.

\---

“Ranboo, did you ever visit Tommy during exile?”

Ranboo nods his head, “A few times I did, he wasn’t really the most open to people at the time. But since other stuff was going on I kind of didn’t have the time to go visit him like I wanted to,” Ranboo cringed, “For a good while I was scared I missed my future chances to.”

Techno leaned against the stone wall of Ranboo’s shack, “What do you mean by that?”

Ranboo looked very uncomfortable, “Tubbo came back to New L’Manburg one day through the portal in near tears. Apparently when he visited Tommy there was this big tower and Logstedshire was blown to bits. There was no sign of Tommy and we assumed some things. Thankfully they weren’t true, though.”

“You assumed he died?”

“Well I mean, he got exiled, his exile home apparently got blown up, and there was a tower that if someone fell off...or jumped…”

Techno’s blood ran cold, “Oh.”

Ranboo said nothing but two simple words, “Oh indeed.”


End file.
